Journey of a Lifetime
by crzysap
Summary: Set post season 7/While Sheldon leaves Pasadena and Amy to try and discover himself after the changes that hs been taking place, he meets a 'Nutty Professor', Julius Kelp and soon learns how much everyone really loves the real him/Big Bang Theory crossover with the 1963 Jerry Lewis film The Nutty Professor
1. Prologue-A New Start

_**Prologue: A New Start**_

Watching Leonard and Penny walk away, their backs to him was the hardest thing Sheldon Cooper had ever done since he left home all those years ago. It was about the same. Only, this time, he had no idea where he was going. He thought about returning home to Texas, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to his mother. He didn't want to be babied. He wanted to learn from all of this.

Maybe Amy would be willing to come with him... No, he couldn't think like that. Not that he's already made it this far. He could just call her when he got where he was going and let her know how he was doing.

She was partially the reason why he was doing this. And he hated admitting that. It wasn't that she did anything wrong. Everything was just changing too quickly for him to be used to it. Leonard and Penny getting engaged, the comic book store burning down, Amy wanting him to move in... still.

And that was why he had to do this. He had to find himself, once and for all. He had waited too long to have this 'breakdown' as others might call it, but not him. This was a journey of a lifetime. He would either come back a new man, or come running back home to his mommy at the first sign of trouble.

Thinking that there may be trouble made Sheldon think he should just go ahead and go to Houston and snuggle up in his old bed.

His thinking was interrupted when there was a loud voice on the over head speakers. _7:30 train departing for New York on time._

Sheldon absentmindedly looked at his watch. Five minutes. He lowered his arm and looked around, thinking it over. He had been to New York a few times. What would he gain there?

Well, not knowing _was_ the point.

He stood up off the bench, taking a quick look at his back side to see if anything was stuck. Luckily nothing. He straightened up his tan jacket as he made his way towards the train that was leaving the station soon.

A new start for him.

* * *

_Don't worry, the Nutty Professor stuff will come soon, swear_


	2. Chapter 1-Professor Kelp

_**Chapter 1: Professor Kelp**_

Seeing the crowded streets of New York City made Sheldon remember why he didn't like coming her that often. And there was only one reason: germs. Millions of people; _billions_ of germs. And it was too late to change his mind now that he had come this far. Or was it? No, no, it was too late.

He very slowly made his way through Grand Central Station a few minutes later, horror on his face when he was up-close to the death trap that was New York. He was regretting this more and more with each passing second.

He was caught off guard when he bumped into someone by accident, lucky neither of them landed on the disgusting ground. He grunted when he came in contact and grabbed a hold of his bag to keep him from dropping it as he regained his balance.

He pulled on the bottom of his jacket, looking up after a few seconds, seeing a brunette woman picking up some papers. He starred at her as she manged to stand up, the expression she held didn't look happy.

"Thanks for the help," she said angrily, stuffing the papers into the bag she was carrying. She looked at Sheldon. "What the hell is your problem anyhow?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Well, I have no problem," he said. "Besides the insanity that is this city." He looked around for a second before looking at the woman. "Are you alright?" A few years back, he would just ignore her and move on, but he had learned to be more caring to people, thanks to Amy.

The woman didn't look like she appreciated what he was saying. "Yeah, I'm alright," she said. She lifted her hand, looking at her watch. "And now I'm late for class, thanks to you." She started to go around him, but was unable when a few dozen people started to walk around them.

She sighed and looked up at Sheldon, appearing calmer now. "Sorry about that," she said. "It's been a stressful morning." She held her hand out. "Mandy Eagen."

Sheldon looked down at her hand then back up at the blonde... Mandy. He shook his head. "I have a problem with germs," he said.

"Oh, thank god," Mandy said with a sigh of relief, sticking her hand in the pocket of her yellow jacket. "Me, too. I just did that to be nice. My professor... and therapist... thinks I should be nicer to people."

"There's no need for that," Sheldon said. He pointed past Mandy down the street. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Just like that?" Mandy asked. "Aren't you going to at least tell me _your_ name?"

Sheldon took a breath. He didn't want to end up dealing with people during this 'journey' he so suddenly decided to make. What was he thinking in the first place? "Dr. Sheldon Cooper," he said with a nod of his head before moving to step around her.

"Hold on," Mandy said, sounding sincere for a moment, causing Sheldon to change his mind about walking away for the time being. "The physicist?"

"You know my work," Sheldon said with a short, warm smile. "But flattery won't lead me to stay."

"My professor knows your work," Mandy said. "He's a chemist, though, but it's not that different, right?"

"Not that-" Sheldon started in disbelief. "There is nothing similar between physics and chemistry apart from the fact they're both science!"

"Geez, doc, no need to get snappy," Mandy said, lifting her arms in defense. She lowered them, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, there's this test coming up today and I could use some help with it. You're smart, right?"

"This is not a lie," Sheldon said with a nod of his head. "But I'm not going to tutor you on the way to school."

"You're right," Mandy said with throwing a hand into the air for a split second. "You're probably here for some sort of presentation." She pointed behind him. "I should let you go. I should get to class anyways."

"Presentation," Sheldon said silently. He hadn't had a presentation in months. Ever since String Theory had been proven wrong, he hadn't been able to find anything new to study. "I'm not here for anything, actually."

Mandy starred at him, slightly confused. "You're here for no reason?" she asked. "And you still can't find the time to help me with one little test?"

Sheldon gave her a smile, tilting his head to the right. "You understand," he said. "Thank you."

"Wow," Mandy said slowly. She shook her head, waving her hand to get him to move out of her way. "Forget I asked. God, I never knew a guy of your stature would be such a jerk." She started to walk around him, but stopped, looking up at him. "You know, Professor Kelp has a lot of respect for you. And he's a great guy. Don't just-"

"Are you finished yet?" Sheldon asked, interrupting her.

"Not yet," Mandy said, not happy with his interruption. "Just answer me one question."

Sheldon sighed, looking around once again, seeing if there was a way to get out of this without coming off as the worst person in the world. It's not that he cared, he just cared too much for Amy to change back to his old self. He nodded, looking back at Mandy. "One question," he said.

Mandy was silent for a few seconds, obviously either thinking of her question, or how to ask him. "If you're not here for science," she started. "Why are you here?"

A question Sheldon himself wouldn't be able to answer. He simply shrugged his shoulders, answering her as best he could. "I honestly don't know," he said. "I guess... trying to find myself again."

Mandy smiled up at him. "I've gone through something like that in my life before," she said. "And I know exactly what can help you."

"Oh, dear lord," Sheldon muttered with a roll of his eyes. "You _assume_ you can help me, but that doesn't mean you _should_."

"Really, I did this and found myself," Mandy said. She reached into her bag, looking through the many unsorted papers-Sheldon didn't know how she could live like that. She grabbed one that was crumpled up, straightening it up before handing it to him. "This really helps."

Sheldon gave her the benefit of the doubt and decided to read the paper. **Application of Internship.** He shook his head, handing it back to Mandy. "I'm better than that," he said.

"Is not being paid the problem?" Mandy asked. "Cause that was my issue with interning at Google... yeah, I totally did for like a year and a half. Which is weird because I use Bing. Guilty, yet unashamed! But totally-"

"Alright!" Sheldon said, interrupting her once again. It's like he just ran into another Penny. How many of these type of women were in the world? "I'll tutor you on the way to class, just don't talk about this internship anymore."

Mandy smiled, pretending that was her plan all along. Then again, maybe it was. She nodded her head. "It would be a pleasure to be tutored by you, Dr. Cooper," she said.

"Don't rub it in," Sheldon said. "Where is this class that you're taking?"

"York Community College," Mandy said quietly as if she didn't want him to know she was going to a community college. Sheldon didn't blame her. "It's real small. Only the one class during the summer. It's for people wanting to get an easy degree in chemistry."

"You don't know... basically _anything_ about chemistry and yet you want a degree in it?" Sheldon asked, not afraid to show his confusion.

Mandy looked guilty and shrugged her shoulders, smiling like Penny did when she was talking about someone she had a crush on. "Well, there's this boy in the class," she started.

And that was all Sheldon needed to hear. He lifted his hand, stopping her before he changed his mind. "I get it," he said, even though he didn't, he just understood from Penny. He lowered his arm. "Shall we?"

Mandy snickered, shaking her head. "Shall," she said with amusement, walking around Sheldon, not even waiting to see if he would follow.

This was Sheldon's chance to be free from her and go 'find himself' all on his own. But a part of him told him that wasn't what he wanted, even though it was, if he knew what he wanted. He shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Mandy was holding the textbook with one hand, pointing it at the with the other as she read it. "So what do we add to the formula then?" she asked, looking up and over at Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed. He didn't even have to take a second look at the book to know the answer. Chemistry was too easy for him. That was why he studied physics in school. "Radium," he said, not hiding the 'know more than thou' attitude in his voice.

Mandy looked back at the textbook, reading it in silence for a few seconds. "Oh," she let out slowly, knowing she should have known the answer.

"Where exactly is this class anyway?" Sheldon asked, looking around. They were in an area that he would describe as 'shady', but apparently she felt comfortable coming around here everyday.

"Just a little further," Mandy said, putting the book back into her bag. She zipped it closed and looked over at Sheldon. "Thanks, by the way. I really appreciate the help."

Sheldon looked at her, decided to make a conversation just so he wouldn't feel so frightened out here. "Oh, it's the least I could do," he said.

"But you didn't even want to do it," Mandy said, practically catching on to what he was doing. "You complained the entire time. What changed?"

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, looking around once more, keeping a cautious eye. "I changed," he said. "Grew as a person."

Mandy looked around just as he did and smiled, looking back at Sheldon. "You're scared, aren't you?" she asked.

"Oh, don't be absurd!" Sheldon said, looking at her defensively. "Why would I be scared?" He heard what sounded like a wolf howling close by and jumped slightly, looking around for the source.

"Yeah, and I'm the one being absurd," Mandy said under her breath. She slowly took his hand in hers, causing him to look down at them. He could tell it was a big step for her as much as it was for him. "Don't worry, I'm here. You'll be fine."

Sheldon moved his head up to look at her, remaining silent as they just stared at each other. It wasn't until he realized that they had stopped did he pull his hand away from her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Comforting you," Mandy said, looking offended that he had let go of her so forcefully. "You looked like you needed it."

"I have a girlfriend," Sheldon said, not even bothering to once again mention his problem with germs. That didn't even occur to him. What was happening to him?

"I wasn't coming on to you," Mandy said. She dismissed the subject by pointing at the building next to them. "This is it. If you've changed your mind about the internship, you can just come in with me."

"I haven't changed my mind," Sheldon said, not minding the subject change. He didn't like talking about things like that, and apparently neither did she. "Just point me towards the nearest comic book store and I'll figure out what I want to do after that."

The door opened and they both turned to look, seeing a dark haired-quite dorky-man, wearing an out-dated suit, glasses, and was in need of braces. He cleared his throat a bit, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He kept his attention on his feet, seeming like he must be somewhat awkward around people. "C-class is starting, Miss Eagen," he stuttered out nasally, looking at Mandy.

"Actually, that's not for another three minutes," Mandy said.

The man starred at her for a few seconds before pulling out a pocket watch. When he opened it, it very loudly played The Marine Hymn. He smiled moving his head side-to-side in sync with the music as he listened and closed the watch, looking at Mandy once more. "You're right," he said. "Don't be late talking to your little boyfriend here." He lazily gestured his hand towards Sheldon.

Mandy chuckled, looking at Sheldon then back at the man. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend, professor," she said, cluing Sheldon in that this was Julius Kelp as she had been speaking of. "This is Sheldon Cooper. The physicist you told me about."

Julius turned his head, looking Sheldon up and down a few times. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you," he said, walking down the few steps and over to Sheldon, not offering his hand to shake. "Professor Julius Kelp, at your service. What brings you to New York?"

"He doesn't know," Mandy said, speaking for Sheldon as if she had known him for years. She placed a hand on his shoulder, becoming too comfortable with touching him too soon. "He's left home to discover who he really is."

"I see," Julius said with a nod of his head. "Have you ever tried doing something new? You look like a man who needs a change of pace."

"He's too good for the internship, professor," Mandy said with a smile. She looked at Sheldon, patting his shoulder with the hand that was still there. "Got your back." She stepped between them, going up the stairs and into the building.

"No one is too good for anything," Julius said. He pointed at the piece of paper that was in Sheldon's hand. "I see your new crush gave you an application."

Sheldon shook his head, glad he was finally capable of speaking for himself. "Only I _am _good for things like this." He handed Julius the paper. "And she's not my crush, either. I have a girlfriend already."

Julius looked down at the paper then back at Sheldon. "Well, she does have a crush on you," he said. "I've worked with a lot of kids her age. She's got that look in her eye."

"Tell her to stop then," Sheldon said. He nodded his head once to him. "Good luck teaching people the bar-tending of science. Point me to the nearest comic book store and I'll be on my way."

Julius nodded his head, folding up the piece of paper. "Oh, yes, of course," he said. He walked around Sheldon, squinting his eyes, hunched over. That was apparently just the way he walked. He looked at Sheldon, pointing down the road. "Three miles that way. Good luck walking there, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon turned around and looked where Julius was pointing then back at the professor. "When can I start?" he asked.

* * *

Internship. What was Sheldon thinking this time? This was no way for a physicist to spend his time. He should be out there studying the String Theory... if there was a String Theory to study, that is. Twenty years or so, wasted. What was he doing with his life now? Fetching coffee for a fifty-odd washed out professor.

Julius walked into the little room he had assigned for Sheldon to work in with an old cardboard box-which was falling apart-filled to the top with paper. He struggled to get it on top of the also old desk, picking up a few that had fallen to the floor.

Sheldon stared at the box, looking at the yellowing paper then up at Julius, who had somehow dropped his glasses and was checking for any cracks in the lenses. "And what am I doing with these?" he asked.

"Well, you're going to sort them out," Julius said, putting his glasses back on his face. He straightened them up before putting his full attention on Sheldon. He placed a hand atop the pile. "These are formulas I've worked on over the years. I want you to put them in alphabetical order and put them in the file cabinets." He pointed to the other side of the small room.

"Are you only making me do things you don't want to do?" Sheldon asked, still wondering why he would rather do this than walk three measly miles to the comic book store.

Julius stared him down for a few seconds. "Would you rather walk three miles?" he asked, reading Sheldon's mind.

Sheldon had to think about that once again. He really didn't like doing this, but he hated walking long distances. He shook his head, moving closer to the box. "Anything is better than that," he said. He stopped and looked up at Julius. "Can't you drive me?"

"Not if I can have you do work for me," Julius said with a chuckle, sending a small amount of spittle Sheldon's way, who moved to the left, dodging it. "I'm going to send Mandy in here in a few moments to show you the ropes. Until then..." He patted the paper once again. "I'll see you in about an hour." He turned around, managing to knock over a few boxes that was sitting on the floor on his way out.

Sheldon stared at the door, knowing this was better than doing nothing for the whole summer. He picked up the first piece of paper, surprised it didn't' fall apart. He looked at the title. "Zebra feces?" he questioned. He shook his head and put it down for it to be towards the bottom of the new pile.

A few minutes later, and after going through a few 'formulas', as Julius called them, the door opened once more. Sheldon lifted his head and saw Mandy, smiling at him through the crack she had made. "Am I welcome?" she asked.

Sheldon shrugged, gesturing towards the floor. "If you can manage to get through this labyrinth of garbage, I suppose so," he said.

Mandy let out a small chuckle as she maneuvered her way over to the desk. "First off, I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "I came off as a bitch and then I came off as too needy. This is a very common thing with me. Forgive me?"

"I guess," Sheldon said, keeping his attention on his task at hand.

Mandy was silent after he had spoken, appearing to have taken offense to what he said. "You don't like me very much, do you?" she asked.

"Less than you," Sheldon said, moving the paper into a third different pile he had. He looked up at Mandy. "Though Julius has this insane hypothesis that you have developed a little 'crush' on me after only a few minutes together."

Mandy chuckled once again. To anyone else, it would sound like she was covering something up, but to Sheldon, it just sounded like a chuckle. "That'd be crazy," she said. "You're so not my type. Besides... you have a girlfriend."

"Exactly!" Sheldon said with a nod of his head before shaking it once. "Your professor doesn't seem to think so."

"Can we change the subject?" Mandy asked hastily, catching Sheldon off guard, who nodded his approval of her suggestion. "He wants me to show you around. Get you used to what you'll be doing should you decide to stay the summer."

"And this work can wait?" Sheldon asked, pointing towards the box.

"That can probably wait a few decades," Mandy said with a smile. She for gestured Sheldon to follow her. "Come on!"

* * *

_I would just like to say I haven't had this much fun writing a fic in a while and I'm glad so far it's been getting pretty positive feedback (one review, lol)_

_And Mandy in my mind is played by Zooey Deschannel, so imagine her from here on out_

_Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 2-Finding Buddy Love

_**Chapter 2-Finding Buddy** **Love**_

Sheldon stared at what Mandy was doing-claimed she was punching holes into paper, but all he could see was her tearing the paper up-wondering how he had managed to get himself into this position. Why did he ever agree to this internship? He was better than this. Everyone knew he was better than this.

Then why did he feel like he needed this?

Mandy muttered an explicit, pushing the ruined papers aside. She looked up at Sheldon with what he would call an innocent smile. "I think you can figure that out on your own," she said, standing up. "You're a smart guy. Probably done it before!"

"Well, this is true," Sheldon said, standing with his arms crossed. "But I have an assistant that does it for me now." He paused, nodding once at Mandy. "And at least she gets paid to do it."

Mandy patted him on the arm. "Stop being such a sour puss about this," she said. "I gave you the option to leave. You had the option to deny the offer one last time when you accepted." She pointed past Sheldon. "Just one last thing."

"If I see anymore staplers..." Sheldon started.

"No, this is better," Mandy said, batting her eyes slightly at him in a joking manner. She placed a hand against his, which only made him wonder how germaphobic she really was. "Trust me."

"I don't," Sheldon said, shaking his arm to get her to let go. "But I guess what harm can this 'one last thing' do?" He gestured her out the door so he could follow her.

Mandy shook her head. "This is really important to me," she said. "Can't you at least _act_ like you care for a few minutes?"

Sheldon lifted his hands, nodding his head. "You're right," he said, waving a single hand towards her. "I should be more considerate of other people's feelings." He gestured once more. "Now, let's get this over with."

Mandy sighed with a smile. "Well... at least you tried," she said. She walked past him, stopping for a few seconds to look up at him, though Sheldon didn't notice, and they both walked out of the room.

"Do I at least get a hint?" Sheldon asked.

Mandy let out a small chuckle, looking up and over at Sheldon. "You're allowed," she said. She shook her head. "But you'll never guess it in a million years."

"Well, were this a biology class," Sheldon started to eliminate some possibilities. "We would be going to rescue some frogs... Unnecessarily."

"You know, I won't deny that I would do that," Mandy said, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Sheldon nodded his head slowly before he smiled and looked down at Mandy ,pointing a finger at her. "You're throwing a surprise welcome party for me!" he said, prematurely proud of himself.

Premature? Or was he just that good? Mandy's expression gave him the answer he needed. "Damn, you're good!" she said with a shake of her head, stopping at a door.

"I don't care much for parties," Sheldon said.

"We didn't throw you a party!" Mandy said. She placed a hand on the door knob. "You're only an intern. Interns don't deserve welcome parties."

"Yet another reason why I'm too good for this," Sheldon said. "I always deserve a welcome party."

"Your ego is too big for this college," Mandy said. She leaned against the door, eyeing Sheldon unnoticed. "Admittedly, your ego is... quite attractive..." She shook her head, straightening up her posture. "But too big." She opened the door. "After you, Dr. Cooper."

"Everyone is after me," Sheldon said. He walked past Mandy and into the room, hearing her follow behind. It was dark which only made him think it actually was a surprise party, but she tried-poorly-to cover it up.

Mandy flipped the light switch as she closed the door to reveal a mostly empty room. A desk in the middle, a cabinet to the right. Much like his office, but only larger.

"I guess there really is no surprise party," Sheldon said disappointingly, looking around the room. He turned around to face Mandy. "Is this my actual office and that was embarrassment I was given only a joke?"

"Technically an intern shouldn't be allowed an office," Mandy said. "But, Professor Kelp is generous." She put her hands on her hips and looked around with a sigh. "No, this is going to be our lab. We need to renovate." She looked at Sheldon. "Think you can take a look and see how much shit we can jam in here?"

Sheldon pursed his lips and turned his body 180 degrees, looking around the room, stopping when his back was once again to Mandy. "I have better things to do than this," he muttered.

"You mean organize paper?" Mandy asked.

"No, I mean interning," Sheldon said, once again complaining about his summer choices as he turned around to look at Mandy. "This room isn't nearly large enough to legally be a lab."

"Laboratory's have to be a certain size to be legal?" Mandy asked, wishing she had done research before deciding these things.

Sheldon smiled at her, shaking his head. "I was simply doing what people call 'pulling your leg'," he said with air quotations. "This room will do fine."

"Yeah, you're not too good with the jokes," Mandy said. She walked around him to the other side of the desk, sitting down in the torn up swivel chair. She looked up at Sheldon as she opened a drawer. "You can do your thing now. I'm just gonna clean up in here."

As soon as Sheldon was about to accept that offer, the door opened and another one of the students popped his head through. "The professor will like to speak to you," he said to Mandy.

Mandy stared at the man at the door then looked at Sheldon, standing up, closing the drawer as she did so. "Do you mind tidying up a little while I'm gone?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded his head, twisting his body to follow Mandy as she walked towards the door. "I very much do mind," he said.

Mandy smiled at him, patting his cheek softly. "Glad you could make the time, cupcake," she said, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Sheldon kept his gaze on the door. Now was his chance. He could end this tour and get back to work. He didn't have to do anything for here. Then why did he find himself walking over to the desk to pick up where she didn't start?

He sat down on the chair carefully, afraid it might break. He opened the first drawer, seeing dust covered papers and a single envelope on top. He grabbed the envelope, looking at the words that was written on it. **From Dad to Julius. Buddy Love. Like you requested.** He cocked and eyebrow, but didn't think anything of it, placing it down on top of the desk as he grabbed the rest of the papers.

* * *

"Sheldon," the nasally voice could be heard saying from the other side of the door followed by a knock on the old wood. "Mandy said you were in here. Do you mind if I come in?" The last word dragging on as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to end his sentence.

Sheldon looked up from what he was doing, papers all over the desk, in garbage bins, and on the floor. He looked around the room, just now realizing that while cleaning up the desk, he had made a mess of the rest of the room. He sighed in defeat. "I don't mind at all," he said, pushing some of the paper into a bin.

The door opened and Julius walked in, his white lab coat laying along his right arm, keeping a hold of the door knob. "I'm going home now," he said. "So, you're free to go to a hotel or wherever you're staying."

Sheldon then realized he didn't have a place to stay. Though, he could easily afford a hotel. He nodded his head, looking up at Julius. "I'll find something," he said.

"Now, now, I can't have that," Julius said, walking into the room, his shoes squeaking against the floor. He stopped when he noticed the sound, but didn't address it. "You can stay with me and Stella."

"And I assume Stella is your dog?" Sheldon asked, pulling his emergency hand sanitizer out of his pants pocket, squeezing a small amount into the palm of his hand before rubbing them together.

"Well, never assume things," Julius said. "No, Stella is my wife. Used to be her college professor and then I..." He trailed off, but continued with the same subject as if he had finished his sentence. "Speaking of which, have you seen an envelope addressed to me?" He pointed at the desk. "I know I put it in there."

Sheldon knew the envelope that he was talking about. He looked around, remembering where he had put it, but saw that it wasn't there. He sighed, knowing he would have to check the garbage. He bent over so Julius wouldn't see what he was doing and dumped the bin onto the floor under the desk, rummaging through it-not without cringing-and soon found the envelope. He saw that it had ripped open during the process of finding it and almost wanted to look and see what it was, but he was better than that. And that was something he could control.

He straightened up, holding the envelope out to Julius. "It may look like I opened it and read it, but I swear I didn't," he said, knowing his word was good enough for himself. What other people thought didn't matter to him anyways. He knew the truth.

Julius looked at the envelope, staring at it for a few moments. "Buddy Love?" he questioned. He looked up at nothing as if he were thinking then looked back at the envelope. "I never wanted him to send me this... What's going on in that head of yours, papa?"

Sheldon told himself to fix this mess he made tomorrow if he could manage to sleep through the night knowing this was here. The more he thought about it...

"I should stay here," he said.

"What for?" Julius said, lowering the envelope and looking at Sheldon. "I offered you a place to stay. I think you should. It's better than this dump."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised by that," Sheldon said. He gestured around. "No, I made this mess and I'll be up all night thinking about this until it's clean. So I can stay here and do just that."

"I guess you do have a point there," Julius said. "Besides, it's what you're not paid for." He laughed softly at his corny joke, handing the envelope back to Sheldon. "Run this through the shredder for me."

Sheldon didn't take the envelope just yet. "But it's from your papa," he said. "Don't you love your papa?"

"Of course I love my papa," Julius said. "What kind of person do you think I am? No, it's just the contents. He knows this isn't who I am anymore." He looked at the envelope once again. "He just keeps insisting on making it my idea when it's his at this point."

"An old friend that wasn't really a friend," Julius said, looking back at Sheldon. "And don't just throw it away. You have to shred it. No evidence."

"You have my word," Sheldon said, finally taking the envelope. "Where exactly is this shredder found?"

"Now that I think about it," Julius started slowly. "I'm not even sure if we have one." He pointed at Sheldon. "I'll be sure to order one tomorrow from the internets." He turned around heading back out of the room. "Are you sure you don't' want to come with me?" He looked back at Sheldon, grabbing onto the door.

Sheldon nodded his head. "Oh, yes, quite sure," he said. He gestured around once more. "This needs to be fixed."

Julius pointed at the envelope in Sheldon's hand. "You can just burn that then," he said. "I don't want any of that left over. You here me?"

Sheldon nodded his head, half-saluting Julius in a slight mocking manner, but wouldn't let him know that. "Loud and clear," he said as Julius closed the door, leaving.

Sheldon looked down at the envelope, trying to figure out what this 'Buddy Love' was code for. He looked at the door, staring at it for a moment. He walked over to it and locked it, just in case Julius decided to barge in.

Looking down at the envelope, he walked around the desk, sitting down once more. He lifted it up to the light to see if he could see any words through the thin paper, though he couldn't make any out. He lowered it and opened it the rest of the way. "Oops," he heard someone or something say.

Sheldon looked up and over to the corner where it had come from, seeing a black bird in a hanging cage. Black birds couldn't mimic. This was new. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Ack! what do you want?" the bird mimicked.

Sheldon lowered his arms, not believing he was about to argue his reasons with a bird. "I didn't do anything wrong," he said. "He didn't want it anymore."

"Ack! still wrong! Ack!"

That was one smart bird.

"I don't have to argue with you," Sheldon said. "I'm a man. And you're a bird. I'm superior, therefore, I win." He pulled the paper out of the envelope, shaking it once to unfold it as if to show his superiority.

He ignored the continued noises coming out of the birds beak and read the letter, seeing that it was a formula for something. He looked at the bottom of the page, positioning it towards the light so he could see better. "We all know you were much happier as Buddy Love," he read. He looked at the bird. "Buddy Love is an alias, I see."

He looked back at the letter to finish reading it. "P.S. say hi to Jennifer for me." He looked at the bird. "Now who's Jennifer?"

"Ack! Jennifer the bird! Jennifer the Bird!"

"Oh, so you do have a name," Sheldon said. He lifted the paper, pointing at it. "Do you mind telling me what this is then?"

"Just a bird! Ack!"

"Then why am I asking you all these questions?" Sheldon asked rhetorically, hoping Jennifer would know that. He walked over to the bird, pulling down the cage cover and opened the door, leaving the room to find the current lab-if they had one. If no one would tell him what this was, he would find out for himself.

* * *

It didn't take Sheldon long to find the lab. It was in a larger room, but the space needed to actually do things in here was filled by boxes upon boxes of beakers and tubes. Chemists amused him by all the unnecessary things they had.

He had found everything that was in the formula, but was unsure of what had to be done afterwards. Drink it? Chemicals? What kind of moron would risk that?

He took another look at the formula, seeing that these ingredients weren't lethal together. He looked at the beaker in his hand. The liquid was a pinkish color, looked just like Pepto Bismol. With his luck maybe it would taste like it as well.

He put the paper down and shrugged his shoulders. This was the most excitement he was experiencing all day. Ever since he got on that train, actually. Maybe this was what he was looking for. Not this internship that everyone claimed was what he needed. No, it was this... Buddy Love thing. He needed that. He needed to be someone who was someone who he wasn't. Everyone would accept that someone.

He lifted the beaker to his lips, not being turned off by that god-awful smell. He simply pushed through it, drinking the whole thing-he figured he should, it wasn't a lot. He put the glass beaker down on the table in front of him, not feeling any different. _Fruity,_ he thought.

That was when he felt a pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't' even make a sound. He placed a hand on his chest as he slid to the floor, unable to keep himself up straight. He leaned against the wall, hoping it would go away soon.

It wasn't going away.

* * *

_Coming up in the next chapter is the part I can't wait to write._

_Thank you, _kimbee73_, for continuing to read this. It really means a lot to me._


	4. Chapter 3-That Old Black Magic

_**Chapter 3-That Old Black** **Magic**_

The Red Cherry was the classiest nightclub in New York. The entrance, guarded by a single bouncer. Tall, bulky, went by the name Chaz. He was a nice fellow, but he knew how to show who was boss. He had a soft spot for Mandy; would let her in even when she didn't say please.

"Got a show tonight, Chaz," she said to him, wearing a short, strapless purple dress that shone when light hit it.

"Georgie should get you a pass," Chaz said, referring to the owner of the club, stepping aside so she could walk in.

"If he got me a pass, I wouldn't have the pleasure of speaking to you," Mandy said with a smile, leaning up and planting a kiss on the bouncers cheek.

She made her way to the back of the club next to the stage. The color red filled the place. Red carpets, red tables, red chairs. She stood next to the stage-also red-getting ready for her number.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Georgie said from the center of the stage, a hand holding the microphone stand, a cigarette in his other. "I would like to announce our next performer. It's her first time on the stage, so I want you all to give her a warm welcome."

Mandy took a breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"She's a dear friend of mine," Georgie continued. "And will soon become a fan favorite. Mandy Eagen, everybody!" He gestured towards Mandy with his award winning smile, followed by a few applause.

Mandy smiled back at him and walked up the stairs and over to the mike as Georgie stepped off. The pianist played. The trumpet started. It was her cue.

_That old black magic has me in its spell_

The door opened, but she didn't pay attention. However, it caught the eyes of every other person in the club. A man; tall, slender, sporting a dark blue suit, with a maroon colored tie. He walked smoothly towards the bar, ordering a drink.

_That old black magic that you weave so well_

The man, drink in hand, made his way to the table closest to the stage, sending a few winks to some watching women, who just about fainted as he walked by with a grin on his face.

_Those icy fingers up and down my spine_

She finally noticed him catching all the attention from her. Part of her didn't mind, but the other part didn't want her glory taken away from her. But she chose to just continue on, ignoring any more distractions. Or so she thought.

_The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_

Then their eyes meet. She continues to sing the song, but trails off slightly as she comes to the end, entranced by this man. He had to be a witch doctor or something. He had to know what he was doing.

The band ends with a drum solo and she walks off the stage, immediately over to the table the man was sat at. She sat down across from him, leaning back up against the chair. "Couldn't let me have the limelight, could you?" she asked.

The man leaned against the table, that same smile still on his face, placing his glass down on the red surface. "I didn't try to take anyone's limelight," he said with a shake of his head. "You've got some talent." He pointed at her. "Let me buy you a drink."

"I don't take drinks from strangers," Mandy said, fidgeting her fingers of her right hand on the age of the table.

"A drink will calm those nerves," the man said.

Mandy realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away, looking up at him. "What's your name?" she asked.

The man shrugged, leaning back once again. "What difference does it make?" he asked.

"If you plan on buying me a drink, you've got to give me a name," Mandy said, not breaking eye contact this time.

"Fair enough," the man said with a nod. "It's..."

He was cut off when Georgie walked up to the table, some bimbo attached to his arm. "You did great tonight, Mands," he said, pointing at Mandy. "I might just give you a contract." He looked at the man and patted his shoulder. "Quite the attention whore you are, sonny." He looked at Mandy. "I'll see you after hours." With that, he walked off.

"You were saying?" Mandy asked, putting her attention back on the man.

"You heard Georgie," he said, pointing in the direction the owner went. He gestured to himself. "Everyone knows me. Sonny!"

"Sonny what?" Mandy asked.

"Not everyone has a last name, sweetheart," Sonny said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. He pulled one out, stopping and looking at her. "Do you mind?"

Mandy shook her head. "Not at all," she said.

Sonny lit the cigarette, after replacing everything back into his pocket. He took the cigarette out from between his lips, pointing at Mandy. "I owe you a drink," he said.

"You're allowed to owe me a drink," Mandy said. "I'm starting to think I don't really want it anymore."

"You won't regret it, baby," Sonny said with a smirk, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not sure I like your attitude," Mandy said, narrowing her eyes at him slightly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you hanging here."

Sonny thought about it for a moment then shrugged his shoulder, lifting the cigarette once more. "You might regret the opportunity of the adventure of a lifetime," he said, sticking the cigarette between his lips, breathing in the smoke.

He had a point and Mandy knew it. Her therapist had been telling her to take more chances, that it'll help her get over some of her anxiety. She nodded her head. "Well," she started. "I guess it's time for an adventure then."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were pulling up to one of those old parking areas in her car, parking. The view of the city lights reflected on the water was the most beautiful thing Mandy had ever seen in New York.

"No need to admire the view," Sonny said, tossing his cigarette bud out onto the gravel bellow. He started to pull on his tie, undoing it some.

Mandy couldn't believe this action. What did he plan on doing this evening? "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Sonny asked, pulling the tie off, tossing it into the back seat. He looked at Mandy. "What are you doing?"

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you in the backseat of my ninety-six Cadillac, you're mistaken," Mandy said.

Sonny shook his head. "That's not my intentions," he said.

Mandy was taken aback by that. "Then what _are_ your intentions?" she asked.

Sonny leaned towards her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips that she herself was surprised to return. He leaned away, a smile on his lips. "To sleep with you in the _front_ seat of your ninety-six Cadillac," he said.

Mandy just about had it. She opened her mouth to say something, but was too angry to actually say anything. She just groaned and opened the door, climbing out of the vehicle, leaning on the hood.

Sonny soon followed suit, standing a few feet from her. "Did I come off too strong?" he asked.

"Just take me back," Mandy said, crossing her arms and turning his head to look away from her.

Sonny opened his mouth, attempting to speak, but must have got a frog in his throat or something so all he got out after 'I' was some coughing, causing her to look at him. After he was over it, he tried again. "I just," he started, but started again.

"Are you ok?" Mandy asked, wondering why she was so worried about him. She shouldn't like him. He was a jerk that only wanted one thing. Still, something about him drew her to him.

"I have to go," Sonny said, climbing over the fence that separated the park from the road.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Mandy asked, pushing herself off the car.

Sonny shook his head, pointing at the car. "It's your car," he said, though the suave he normally spoke with was gone and soon after, so was he.

* * *

The next morning, Sheldon found himself laying on the floor of the lab. He looked around as he sat up, seeing that he had somehow attempted to put on his clothes, but they were all ruffled. He stood up, fixing his shirt, walking out of the small room.

"Dr. Cooper," he heard Julius say, walking down the hall.

Sheldon turned around, guarding the door so Julius wouldn't try to get in. "Good morning, Professor Kelp," he said with a smile.

"Now, I know it's not my place to say anything," Julius started. "But you didn't pop by last night to sleep. Did you find a hotel?" Sheldon shook his head. Julius was confused. "Then where did you sleep?"

Sheldon shook his head once again. "I didn't," he said.

"Sleep?"

"Not a wink."

Julius stared at him for only a moment before nodding his head. "Well, if that's what you prefer," he said. He waved his hand in front of him, dismissing the subject. "Come along. Class is starting and I need your assistance."

Sheldon followed behind Julius with no questions, he was too distracted to actually ask any. He entered the classroom behind the professor, closing the door behind him. He turned around and stopped, seeing Mandy staring down at the notebook, pen in hand, but she wasn't writing anything.

It all came back to him.

"Sheldon?" Julius asked.

Sheldon looked at him. "What?" he asked as if he was just questioned about the previous night. He shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, and part of that is you didn't listen," Julius said. He held papers out to Sheldon. "Can you pass out these tests for me?"

Sheldon nodded his head. "Right," he said. He took the stack from Julius, who went back to whatever he was doing. Sheldon proceeded to hand out the tests, waiting for Mandy last, slowly placing it down, looking down at her.

When she felt he was lingering, Mandy looked up at him, pulling the test closer to her. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Sheldon said quietly as he walked away from the desk, sitting down on a chair at the front of the classroom.

He must have dozed off due to the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before, since he found himself waking up with Julius telling everyone that class was over. He rubbed his eyes, standing up.

"So soon?" Mandy asked, standing up. She looked down at her test. "I hadn't even done a thing." She walked over to Julius. "A lot happened to me last night. I finally performed on a stage."

Julius smiled at her. "That's great, Mandy," he said.

"Yeah, but I also met this guy," Mandy said. "Sonny." She almost sighed at the name. "And he kinda screwed with me. Do you mind if I retake the test?"

"Oh, I've gone through this before," Julius said. "There's no problem." He took the undone test from her, sending a look Sheldon's way, who took a step back. "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"On a Saturday?" Mandy asked.

"That's all I have free," Julius said with a shrug.

Mandy slowly nodded her head. "Alright, then," she said. "I'll come by around one."

"That's a perfect time," Julius said. "I'll see you then."

Mandy turned around, looking at Sheldon, stopping before leaving. "I'm glad you decided to take this internship," she said. "It's been nice to have a fresh face around." She walked past the physicist and out the room.

Julius turned towards Sheldon, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Sonny?" he asked.

"Who's Buddy Love?" Sheldon shot back at him, giving him the same expression.

"A mistake," Julius said. "You better watch what you're doing before you break her heart." He pointed at Sheldon. "You have a girlfriend waiting for you back in California. Don't break two hearts over this 'finding yourself' stuff."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Sheldon said. "Last night was only an experiment. Last time I checked, it wasn't a bad thing to see what it's like to be normal for a change."

Julius slowly nodded his head, turning around to pick up the tests off his desk. "You're right," he said. "You're free to do whatever you want." He looked at Sheldon, pointing a finger at him. "But you be careful."

"I've already told you, I'm not doing it again," Sheldon said. The both of them looked at the door when it opened and Mandy walked in.

"Can I help you?" Julius asked.

"I forgot my bag," Mandy said, pointing at the desk she was sitting at as she walked over to it.

Julius looked at Sheldon, holding his briefcase close to him due to the fact the latches were broken. "I'm taking your word on this, Sheldon," he said, not minding the fact Mandy was watching the two of them speak. "Will I regret this?"

"Not at all," Sheldon said with a shake of his head. "It won't happen again."

"What's going on?" Mandy asked.

Julius turned to her. "Intern business," he said. He waved a hand towards the door. "Run along now."

Mandy looked like she wanted to know what was going on exactly, but knew it wasn't her place. She nodded her head then left for the second time.

Sheldon looked at Julius, arms crossed. "Am I done being lectured like a child now?" he asked.

"I wasn't lecturing you," Julius said. "I was simply..." He nodded his head. "You're done now."

Sheldon uncrossed his arms. "Thank you," he said. He gestured around the room. "And you're welcome for the help I did."

"What help?" Julius asked. "You passed out tests, sat down, and fell asleep."

Sheldon leaned a little towards him. "And you're welcome," he said, opening the door. He turned around and left the room, running into Mandy once again, making the two of them fall down, Sheldon on top of Mandy.

Mandy smiled at him. "Can't go a day without bumping into me, can you?" she asked.

Sheldon just made a face at her as he pushed himself off the floor, holding a hand out to help her up. He took out his hand sanitizer once they were both standing again. "Sorry," he said.

"Still more than I got last time," Mandy said, doing the same. She put the small bottle in her bag and looked at Sheldon. "What exactly was going on in there?" she asked as they both walked towards the exit.

Sheldon looked at her before opening the door, shrugging his shoulders. "Intern business," he said, using the same excuse Julius had.

"What even does that mean?" Mandy asked, looking up at Sheldon. "Are you dealing drugs or something?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Sheldon said with a shake of his head. "We barely know each other, so I'm not comfortable telling you."

"But you'll tell Professor Kelp?" Mandy asked.

"He found out under... circumstances," Sheldon said.

Mandy placed a hand on his arm. "Are you in trouble?" she asked. "We could always call the cops."

Sheldon grabbed her hand and moved it away from him before letting go. "I'm not in any kind of trouble," he said. "Like I said, it's just intern business."

Mandy slowly nodded her head. "I guess I shouldn't get into other people's business," she said. "Just know... I'm here if you ever want to talk." She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag, writing on it. "I'm going to give you my number."

"There's really no need for that," Sheldon said, holding his hand up as if that would stop her.

"No, really, there is," Mandy said. She placed the paper in his hand, folding his fingers over it, holding his fist tightly. "I know we barely know each other, but I feel somewhat responsible for you because I can barely take care of myself."

Sheldon pulled his hand free, stuffing the paper in his pocket, not planning on ever using it. "Alright," he said. "If I need to, I'll call you. Which I won't need to."

Mandy nodded her head. "You'll need to, trust me," she said. "You seem like the kind of person that just needs to talk." She looked at her watch then back at Sheldon. "I'll be at The Red Cherry until around midnight, so there's a possibility you won't catch me tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Sheldon said, Sonny entering his mind once again, though he didn't know why. He wasn't ever planning on bringing him out again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mandy asked, still confused.

"I'm not sure," Sheldon said, starting to close the door as Mandy stepped outside. "See you tomorrow, Ms. Eagan." He closed the door before she could say another word.


	5. Chapter 4-Black Star

_**Chapter 4-Black Star**_

There were a few things on Sheldon's mind that evening: Sonny from the previous night, Mandy, and Jennifer, that talking black bird. That final one he was still about to figure out. It was against everything he had ever studied in his life. And so was this Buddy Love formula Julius had somehow invented.

He jumped when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, calming himself down. He saw that it was Amy. He smiled, seeing her name. It had been a while since they had talked. Nearly a whole day. Not since he had arrived. Still too long.

He answered his phone without any hesitation, putting it to his ear. "It's so good to hear from you," he said, leaning against the desk.

"How's everything going over there?" Amy asked. "Everything ok?"

"Oh, everything is great," Sheldon said, smiling as he leaned back in the seat. "I found something to do for the summer-"

He was cut short when Amy spoke again. "You're going to be gone the whole summer?" she asked, sounding nearly hysterical. She probably was. He was all she had, and she him.

Sheldon hadn't realized how much she would miss him, or how much he would miss her until just that moment. "I know it's a long time," he said. "But I need this. Maybe I'll come home early." He looked at his watch, checking the time, Sonny entering his mind again. "I may have found what I'm looking for."

"Well, hurry back in that case," Amy said. She paused for a little while, and Sheldon heard what sounded like she was unlocking her door. She had apprently just gotten home from work. "Call me tomorrow?"

"As soon as I wake up," Sheldon said. "I have some work to do." How had he become so comfortable lying to her all of a sudden? "So, you get some sleep and don't wait by the phone."

"Don't stay up too late, Dr. Cooper," Amy said, sounding happier than she did when he had called her the previous day. Clearly knowing he would talk to her on a regular basis made her feel better about him not being there. "Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Amy," Sheldon said. There was a slight moment of silence due to neither of them wanting to actually hang up before Sheldon hung up his phone, knowing that if he didn't they would stay like that for minutes.

He jumped when he heard a familiar squeal from Jennifer the bird. He looked up, wondering why she was put into here. "What do _you_ want?" he asked, putting his phone down on the desk as he stood up.

"Julius spying, ack! Julius spying!" Jennifer squawked out.

"Oh, come now," Sheldon said. "He has no right to spy on me." He put the cover down over Jennifer's cage. "That you'll be able to see."

He left the office and made his way over to the lab, seeing Julius walking at the end of the hall, wearing his very dated suit, briefcase in hand. He decided to pretend he was going back to that office to clean it up. Which he realized now that he should.

Julius noticed him. "Oh, you're still here," he said, walking over to him. "I realized that I never gave you my address." He smiled, shaking his head. "Silly me."

"Oh, I really don't need it," Sheldon said with a shake of his head. "I'm still not finished with that mess I made. So, I'll clean that up and then get a hotel."

Julius eyed him for a moment, his glasses nearly sliding off his face before he pushed them up. "Again, I'm taking your word on this," he said. He lifted a piece of paper. Sheldon noticed it was the Buddy Love formula. "I'm taking this, too."

Sheldon didn't need that. With his eidetic memory, he could remember it word for word. But he wouldn't let Julius know that. He shook his head. "I told you I was done," he said. He pointed past Julius. "Now, if you don't mind?"

Julius shook his head. "Oh, not at all," he said. He stepped around Sheldon, still speaking as he headed to the exit. "You know, I was having my doubts about this, but now I know I can trust your word. This 'Sonny' boy is gone for good. I"m proud of you. More power than what I had." He was still talking as he left and closed the door.

Normally when Sheldon felt guilty, it would take over his thoughts. And he was already feeling a little bit guilty, but pushed it out of his mind as he walked into the lab, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Mandy stood backstage at the Red Cherry, looking out to see if Sonny would ever show up, also checking her phone every few minutes to see if Sheldon had tried calling. Both, so far, had turned up nill.

She turned around when she heard Georgie announcing her once agian, only to have been cut off by the piano playing. She took a step forward to get a better look, smiling when she saw Sonny sitting at the piano, smoking a Camel, playing the piano with a drink sitting on top.

Sonny pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out on the ash tray next to his drink. He leaned into the microphone in front of him, playing the piano quietly. "I would like to announce our next performer," he said. "She's very dear to me. I did something terrible to her last night. And this is my way of apologizing."

Mandy couldn't help but smile as she straightened up her red dress to make sure she looked good for the stage. Last night, there was no way he would have apologized to her. At least on a stage like this. He must have changed.

"You may have seen her perform last night," Sonny conitnued. "And she was sensational. I thought maybe I could play for her this evening. Considering of course, she sings the same thing. Because that's what I learned." Laughter came from the audience. "Ladies and gentlement," he put on his best French accent. "Without further adieu, _Madame_ Amanda Eagen."

There was applause after her name was spoken and she couldn't believe it. She walked out onto stage, only for the applause to get louder before dying down. She leaned towards her own mike, looking over at Sonny. "Thanks for the introduction," she said with a smile.

"The least I can do here, baby doll," Sonny said as he picked up his glass.

Mandy looked at the crowd watching her. "So, I suppose we're doing _That Old Black Magic_ again?" she asked, getting more applause from the crowd. "A fan favorite. Wow. I feel like Buddy Love."

Sonny started coughing, causing Mandy to look at him with worry as he put his glass down, shaking his head a few times. He looked up at Mandy, lifting a hand. "I'm fine," he said.

"Has someone been drinking a little too much?" Mandy asked with a chuckle, getting a few laughs from the people watching.

"I said I'm fine," Sonny said, not looking at her as he started to play a few chords, his sense of humor suddenly vanishing.

"Alright," Mandy said quietly, looking down at the microphone. Suddenly the confidence that she had gotten knowing Sonny was here with her was gone, her nerves acting up again.

"Looks like someone hasnt' been drinking enough," Sonny said, looking up and over at Mandy when she didn't do anything.

Mandy looked at him again. "Give me some of that," she said, holding her hand out, figureing he was right about that.

Sonny smirked at her. He lifted his arm, waving a waiter over to the stage, then pointed at Mandy, who soon had a drink in her hand. "It's on me," he said after the waiter stepped off the stage.

"What even is this?" Mandy asked.

"Learned it from a mutual friend," Sonny said. "The Alaskan Polor Bear Heater."

"You... know Buddy Love?" Mandy asked before downing the strong drink with ease. She had had it enough to handle it easily.

"Let's stop the getting to know each other on stage part, shall we?" Sonnny asked, avoiding answering her question, and he knew she knew.

Mandy nodded her head, trying to piece together what was going on and turned back to her mike, not forgetting her cue this time.

* * *

"So," Mandy said as she sat down across from Sonny in the booth at the back of the club. "You know Buddy Love." It wasn't a question. Which meant that wasn't the end of her thought. "Does that mean you know... Julius Kelp?"

Sonny was silent for a moment. What was he supposed to do? Lie, of course. He shook his head, leaning against the table. "Never heard of him," he said.

Mandy seemed relieved as she smiled at him. "You worried me for a second there," she said. "You don't know the truth about Buddy Love?"

"All I know is, I don't know him well enough to know him," Sonny said. "I've just met him a few times here and there."

Mandy leaned against the table. "Why did you leave me last night?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject. "Granted, I was glad you left at the time, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted you around."

"I'm not going anywhere this time," Sonny said, placing his hand atop of hers. "I just suddenly felt bad and I didn't want to risk getting you sick."

"I guess that's fair," Mandy said, her gaze locked on their hands as if she had never touched another person in her life.

"Come now, sweetie," Sonny said. He took his free hand and grabbed her chin, lifting her head. He leaned forward, giving her a kiss before leaning away.

Mandy was silent once again, staring into his eyes. "Where have I seen you before?" she asked quietly.

Was she starting to recognize him? "You saw me last night," Sonny said, giving her another kiss as if that would clear her memory. She didn't say anything again, so it must have worked. He stood up, leaning on the table. "It's time for round two."

Mandy looked up at him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her turn to stand up. "Why are you making me comfortable up there and then ruining it and then helping again? Are you bi-polar or something?"

"The real question is this: why are you so uncomfortable up there?" Sonny asked, pointing at the stage. "That's your safe place. You have nothing to worry about up there."

"Except failing," Mandy said.

"Is that what you're scared of?" Sonny asked. "Honey, trust me, when you're up there, you can't fail. I've seen what you can do."

"That's what everyone says," Mandy said, taking a step back from him. "Everyone is supposed to say that. That's the nice thing to do."

"You can believe whatever you want," Sonny said. "But what I say isn't 'the nice thing'. What I say is the truth. Whether you believe _me _or not is entirely up to you."

"And if I say I don't?" Mandy challenged.

"You don't believe me?" Sonny asked. "Then why do you let me talk to you so much?"

Mandy shook her head. "That has nothing to do with it, mister," she said. "You're the one that talks to me. I have no control over what you do."

"Exactly my point," Sonny said with a smile.

"Damn, you have a way with words," Mandy said, unable to keep from smiling back at him. She gestured to the stage. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Sonny said, holding his arm out for her to take a hold of. She looped their arms together and they walked side-by-side towards the stage. Already he was treating her better than Amy.

No, Sonny hasn't ever met Amy. He was someone entirely different than Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper had a girlfriend back in Pasadena. But Sonny, no. He was the bachelor Mandy needed right now. And, boy, did he need her.

Georgie was already at the center of the stage, in the middle of announcing Mandy by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs. "And she finally made it, I see," he said, noticing Mandy. "Give up-for the second time tonight-for Mandy Eagan!"

Applause again as Mandy walked up the stage. She took a hold of Georgie, hugging him, planting a kiss on his cheek before he went and stood beside Sonny. She smiled at Sonny, who smiled back, when the music for her next number started.

It was a slow song. That was her favorite. She didn't like to get the crowd riled up. This way it felt more intimate. Like she was family or something. The lights went low as she started to sing.

_Black star, black star_

_Forever you will be_

_A shining star, shining star_

_Be whatever you can be_

* * *

Sheldon walked into the classroom the next day, just like Julius had requested of him five minutes prior. He had a headache, sensitive eyes, and he was nauseated. He put the symptoms together in his head: hungover.

He could remember every detail from the night before, but it only felt like a dream. Except, it had really happened. There was no real way to explain it.

He shut the door behind him, watching Julius set up something for the upcoming class. Looked like they would be doing experiments today. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, yes," Julius said as he turned around. He was caught off guard by how terrible Sheldon looked, nearly falling over, knocking a few empty tubes to the floor, breaking them. "What happened to you?"

Sheldon rubbed his head after the loud crash made it hurt more. "I went out last night," he said, sitting down on the wooden chair next to him.

Julius nodded his head, standing up straight-well, as straight as he always did, at least. He pointed at Sheldon ."I know what you mean by that," he said. "Did our friend Sonny show up again last night?"

"I told you-" Sheldon started, looking up at Julius, but stopped when he saw the professor holding a photograph of himself-of Sonny-and Mandy from the club last night. "Oh, _last_ night." He nodded his head. "Yeah, he did."

Julius dropped the photo onto the desk and crossed his arms, sitting on the edge. "You told me you were done," he said. "This could have some serious drawbacks, you know. Something terrible is going to happen."

"What terrible thing could possibly happen?" Sheldon asked.

The door opened and Mandy walked in, practically dragging her bag behidn her as she silently walked over to her desk.

Julius walked closer to Sheldon, talking at a whisper now. "Mandy could get seriously hurt, for starters," he said.

Sheldon stood up and walked over to Mandy's desk, standing there until she looked up at him. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Mandy nodded her head. "Yeah," she said silently. "In fact," she smiled at him. "Things have never been better."

"Between you and Sonny?" Julius asked from the other side of his desk, picking a piece of chalk up.

"I think we might actually be going somewhere today," Mandy said. "You know, in the day time. He's _not_ a vampire!"

"Oh, that's a great quality in a man," Julius said, pointing the chalk at Mandy. "Honesty, and not a vampire." He looked at Sheldon. "And our new intern here has at least one of those qualities some of the times. And one of those qualities none of the times."

Sheldon didn't bother correcting the professors grammar. It wasn't worth his time. "You're seeing him again?" he asked. "So soon?"

"Sheldon, I admit, I had a crush on you," Mandy said. She placed a hand on her chest. "And I'm flattered you're returning that crush. But I've found someone new. He may not have a last name, but he's stolen my heart."

Sheldon then knew the terrible thing that was bound to happen: Mandy had fallen in love with Sonny. The real question was: has Sonny fallen in love with her?


	6. Chapter 5-Sonny and Buddy

_**Chapter 5-Sonny and Buddy**_

Sheldon sat at the desk, tapping his fingers against the wood, staring at the jar of pink liquid rested a top. He had less than an hour to meet up with Mandy at the park and, considering what Julius had told him, he was at a pass. If he went, she would eventually find out he was lying to her and be heartbroken. If he didn't, she would be heartbroken because Sonny didn't show up.

He didn't know what to do.

"If you might let me say something," he heard Julius say, a squeak in his step as he walked into the crowded room, moving around the boxes, stopping at the desk, leaning his hands against it.

"I don't want you to tell me anything," Sheldon said, pushing the formula aside and looking up at the professor.

"Well, I'm going to anyways," Julius said, sitting down on the office chair next to him. It slid as he sat down and he grabbed onto the desk to keep from falling. He pulled the chair forward again and looked at Sheldon, gathering his thoughts.

"Any day now," Sheldon said, being his usual impatient self.

Julius shot him a look but didn't mention it. He cleared his throat, staring down at the desk for a few seconds before looking at Sheldon. "Buddy Love is not a thing of the past," he said.

"He's certainly not a thing of the future," Sheldon said, being a smart alec. He had his moments at times where he could actually understand sarcasm. "What exactly are you trying to tell me? That I should go and risk hurting Mandy more than she already is? Fine. I don't want to, but since you do." He grabbed the jar.

Julius put his hand on Sheldon's who did his best to remain calm. "That's not what I'm saying," he said. "If you could- If-" He cleared his throat again to stop from stuttering any more. "Just listen to what I have to say."

Sheldon pulled his hand free, nearly spilling the liquid in the process, Julius immediately leaned over the table, catching it before it fell over, getting some on his hand. Sheldon pushed the jar aside, looking at Julius once again. "I'm listening," he said. "Just... don't touch me."

Julius absently licked the liquid off his hand as he sat back down, grabbing onto the chair so it wouldn't roll away from him again. "I'm terribly sorry about that," he said. "Now, as I was trying to say." He stopped, looking forward with shock of some sort then shook his head, looking back at Sheldon. "You see, Stella and I have this... time in our married life-"

"I don't want to hear about this," Sheldon said with a shake of his head.

"I sometimes allow Stella to bring out Buddy Love," Julius said, finally getting out what he had been trying to say the whole time.

"And you're always telling me to not do it," Sheldon said. He pointed accusingly at Julius. "But you're doing it all the time!"

"In the privacy of my own home," Julius said.

"Again, I don't want to hear about it," Sheldon said, lifting a hand.

"My point is," Julius continued. "If you really want to do this, who am I-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, placing a hand against the bottom of his neck, shaking his head slightly. "I've got-" He stood up, making the chair roll away, causing him to fall down, holding onto the edge of the desk as he lay on the floor.

Sheldon stood up and looked over the desk to look at Julius. "are you alright?" he asked as he pulled out his phone.

Julius peaked over the top of the desk, grabbing the cup of pencils and tossing it towards Sheldon, conveniently knocking the phone out of his hand. "I'm fine," he got out as he tried to stand up only to fall down again.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked, walking around the desk, around boxes, soon coming to the front, shocked by the sight in front of him.

* * *

Mandy sat on the bench in the middle of Central Park, staring at her sandals, wondering why Sonny hadn't arrived yet. It had already been-she looked at her watch-nearly an hour and a half he was making her wait. She lowered her wrist with a sigh, standing up. She wasn't going to wait around for someone who wasn't even going to show.

She stopped when she saw a convertible at the road a few feet away. She could easily recognize Sonny and the driver, Buddy Love, whom she had met the few times Julius had shown him to the class.

Sonny wasn't wearing a suit as usual, but still looked classy in his pullover sweater and khakis. He smiled as he stopped in front of her. "Why the long face, baby doll?" he asked.

"You made me wait nearly two hours, mister," Mandy said, threatening to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Sonny said, grabbing her arm. "Know what will make you feel better?" He patted his lips with a single finger. "A little kiss." Mandy just glared at him. "Trust me on this one. You'll feel wonderful."

Mandy knew she couldn't possibly stay mad at him forever. She leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips, longer than their other kisses, but still too short before he pulled away. Or did he push her away? She couldn't tell.

"See?" Sonny asked. "Now don't you feel like you're on cloud nine?" He pointed a thumb behind him when the horn of the car blared for a short second. "Wanna catch a ride with our friend?"

Mandy looked past Sonny and at the car, seeing Buddy fixing his hair in the rear view mirror, typical. She could hardly believe he was the same person as Julius Kelp, he was literally the opposite. She slowly looked at Sonny with a sneaking suspicion. "How exactly do you know Buddy Love and not Julius Kelp?" she asked.

"Since when is it odd to know one person and not another?" Sonny asked, taking Mandy's hand and walking her over to the car. "I don't want to talk about other people. Let's talk about us."

"What is us?" Mandy asked. "I thought we were headed somewhere, but you're still the same jerk from yesterday."

Sonny stopped and looked down at her. "Not real nice words, missy," he said.

"But well deserved," Mandy said. "You're insensitive and inconsiderate."

"Well, maybe you need yourself another does of inconsiderate," Sonny said. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed her chin, lifting her head slightly and planting a kiss on her lips.

Mandy was lost in the kiss yet again, missing his touch when he pulled away. Maybe she did? She still couldn't tell.

"Feel better?" Sonny asked as he pulled her to the car once again.

"Much," Mandy said with monotone, stopping as Sonny opened the car door. She looked at Buddy, who finally had his attention on someone other than himself. "What happened to 'only for Stella'?"

"It was an accident," Buddy said, tossing the cigarette he had in his hand out the side of the car. He gestured to the backseat. "Are you getting in or not?"

Mandy looked at Sonny, seeing that he had opened the door and she climbed in with his help, sitting down comfortably in the back seat, Sonny climbing in and sitting down next to her.

Buddy reached over and closed the door. "Where to first, sunshine?" he asked as he started up the car again.

"How about just a ride around the town?" Mandy asked.

"Well, _that_ sounds like fun," Buddy said, not afraid to hide his sarcasm. He looked at Mandy. "Do me a favor, doll, and clam it." He pointed at Sonny. "I was talking to him."

Mandy had forgotten about how rude Buddy was. He made Sonny seem like a good guy. But she kept her mouth shut anyways, letting Sonny talk.

Sonny pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Buddy. "Know where this is?" he asked.

Buddy looked at the paper before stuffing it into his own pocket. He looked forward again. "I know the place," he said, putting the car in gear.

"Where are we going?" Mandy asked once they were on their way, feeling out of the loop.

"If I told you, it'd ruin the surprise," Sonny said, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to himself.

Mandy looked up at Sonny, trying to see what he was probably thinking about. He was hard to read. She had never come across such an unreadable person. She snuggled against him to protect herself from the wind, looking forward to see where they were headed.

Without realizing it, she had dozed off against Sonny and slowly woke up with the car being stopped. Neither Sonny nor Buddy were moving, but they were talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying at first, but after a while, she could make out something as she continued to wake up.

"You still have to tell her," Buddy was saying, his voice already giving off the familiar Julius Kelp nasally voice. He turned around in the seat, looking down at Mandy and seeing her waking up. "Look who's decided to join the living."

Mandy moved to stand up as Buddy climbed out of the closed door, walking around to the other side to open the door for her. "Where are we?" she asked as she took a hold of Buddy's hand, climbing out of the car herself.

"Apparently smooth here wanted to show you some Broadway show," Buddy said. "But, if it were me, I'd skip the show and go right to the show, if you know what I mean." He winked at Mandy, patting her on the back side as he walked back around to the drivers side.

Mandy ignored the inappropriate gesture, glad to know Buddy Love was simply a man that didn't truly exist except in Julius' mind. She looked at Sonny as he put his arm around her again, reaching up and taking his hand in hers. They walked towards the entrance of the theater. "What are we seeing?" she asked.

"Nothing big," Sonny said as he pulled out two tickets. "Just a small show. I don't even remember the name of it." He looked at Mandy. "Just wanted to have you in a dark place. But I doubt you'd feel comfortable in the backseat of your car, considering last time, I thought, since people are around..." He gestured around with a shrug.

"What does Buddy want you to tell me?" Mandy asked as they walked in to find a seat.

Sonny started coughing, placing a hand on his chest until he stopped. He looked at Mandy. "What do you mean?" he asked, pulling her closer to him, looking forward again as they sat down.

"Don't act so oblivious, Sonny," Mandy said, moving his arm away from her. "Are you keeping something from me and, if so-" She was cut off by his lips against hers once again. And, when he kissed her, she forgot everything. He sure was a great kisser.

They parted again. This time, Mandy knew he pushed her away, but didn't say anything about it, considering she couldn't be mad at him at a time like this. She simple smiled at him and let him put his arm back around her, snuggling into him.

* * *

Mandy knew Sonny wasn't here for the show, he made that clear. But, once she started watching it-a one-man play about a man who lost his voice-Mandy couldn't take her eyes off the show, intrigued to see how it would end.

She caught Sonny looking at his watch, even though he clearly couldn't see it due to the darkness around them.

Mandy leaned towards him. "If you're bored, you can go," she whispered.

"Boredom isn't the problem," Sonny said, his voice unusually soft, she could barely understand what he was saying.

"Are you alright?" Mandy asked, suddenly growing worried about him.

"Fine," Sonny got out as he stood up. "I just-" He nodded his head, pointing towards the theater exit. He leaned down, giving her a kiss before he rushed out.

Mandy looked forward, watching still for a few more minutes. She picked up her purse and stood up, being silent as she made her way out, trying to find Sonny. She saw him come out of the bathroom, though his stride was a bit different.

She stopped when he met up with Buddy-well, Julius in Buddy attire at this point-at the front. Julius was shaking his head, pointing towards the theater entrance. He was cut off in his sentence when he noticed Mandy and started to push Sonny towards the exit.

Mandy walked over to them, but was stopped by Julius' hands on her shoulders as Sonny walked out of the theater and just kept going. "What's going on?" she asked, wanting answers.

"Now, now, everything is okay," Julius assured her, nodding his head. "He's just not feeling too good so I sent him home. Completely normal."

Mandy stopped trying to get around Julius and looked him in the eye. "Is he keeping something from me?" she asked. "He doesn't seem like himself."

"Oh, he's really not," Julius said. "But I'm not the person you should be asking. He is."

"I can't, he left!" Mandy said, pointing at the door.

"That's right," Julius said. He turned around and started guiding her out towards the car. "And we'll see him again because he cares about you as much as you care about him."

Mandy looked up at him as he opened the door for her. "Really?" she asked.

Julius looked at her, nodding his head. "I'm a married man," he said. "I know the look men in love give women. And with this situation, Buddy Love would never give anyone that look." He walked around to the other side, getting in.

Mandy closed the door, looking at Julius. "What does he have to do with this?" she asked.

"Nothing," Julius said, starting the car.

* * *

_Just watched the movie when I decided to put up another chapter so I just wanted to put Buddy Love into here because he is my all time favorite._

_As for my other fic, I'll be updating that soon_

_It's been over a month oops_


	7. Chapter 6-The Truth Gets Out

_**Chapter 6-The Truth Gets Out**_

The door to Sheldon's office opened later the next day, Mandy leaned in, hand on the door knob and a smile on her face. "Faculty and staff meeting today," she said. "And you're in for a treat. We're planning a dance."

"A dance for only fifty students?" Sheldon asked as he stood up, closing the box he had just finished organizing. "What fresh hell have I gotten myself into?" He walked around the desk, following Mandy out into the hallway.

"So, how do you like interning here?" Mandy asked as they walked down the hall to Julius' office.

"I will soon be worth at least one Nobel Prize," Sheldon started, turning his body to avoid running into a student walking through the hall. "I have an IQ of 187 and I can belch out all the numbers in pi." He shook his head. "I'm not enjoying this."

Mandy looked up and over at him. "Why point out you can burp pi?" she asked as they stopped at the door.

"Because I can," Sheldon said, walking into the office with Mandy behind him. There was a table in the middle, Julius' desk having been moved aside, with eight people sitting at it.

"Looks like we're all here," Julius said as he stood up. He stepped aside, gesturing to the empty seat and the one next to it. "Please, sit down and we can get started."

Sheldon sat down first, not even sure why he was there. There was only one professor, ergo, one member in faculty. And he wasn't paid, therefore, he wasn't in the staff. He might as well be one of the students.

"Oh, dear lord," he muttered aloud, getting the attention of the nine other people in the room. He looked at them then at Julius. "Thinking out loud."

"Now, as I was trying to say," Julius said. "Considering that this class has shrunk drastically this year, I was thinking maybe we should save on finances and cut the dance out completely."

"Well, that was a short meeting," Sheldon said as he stood up.

"With all due respect, Professor," Mandy started, causing Sheldon to sit back down with a scowl on his face. "These dances are the only thing us students have to look forward to. Granted, you're a great teacher, but chemistry is boring. We need some excitement to come back and graduate."

"I suppose you do have a point there, Miss Eagan," Julius said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "But where are we supposed to come up with the finances?"

"How about a bake sale?" Mandy suggested.

Sheldon shook his head, surprised himself by participating in this nonsense. He leaned on the table. "Terrible idea," he said.

"You see, no, it's actually not," Julius said, pulling up a metal chair and sitting down at the table. "It gives us a chance to not only have this dance that you all so desperately want, but it could help us get the attention of some actual colleges."

"Why would you want the attention of colleges?" Sheldon asked, feeling like he was missing out on something important.

"Well, when I left ASU for this opportunity," Julius started. "I was given five years to partner with any college in the country and I would have get a grant for a new building and more teachers and basically have my own university."

Sheldon slowly nodded his head. "I think that's another terrible idea," he said.

"And why is that, Dr. Cooper?" Julius asked.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in the seat. "You're not qualified to run a school," he said without regret. He leaned on the table once again, pointing at himself. "But, I am."

"What makes you more qualified than me?" Julius asked.

"Because, you're a professor," Sheldon said. "This is the highest you're going to ever achieve." He stopped Julius from complaining, lifting a hand and continuing on. "I have yet to rule over someone in my life and I really want to." He lowered his hand. "The world needs it. Nay, it d_eserves_ it."

"You must be out of your mind," Julius said. "You're only an intern. If you think for a second you'll be made dean-"

"That is the furthest thing from my mind," Sheldon interrupted with a shake of his head. "No, I want to be president."

"President?" Julius asked. "You want to be president of my university?"

Sheldon shook his head. "It would hardly be _your_ university once I'm involved," he said.

"How about that bake sale?" Mandy chimed in with a nervous smile.

"You're right," Julius said, looking at Mandy. "You know, I think we should get Sonny involved."

"Oh, we really shouldn't," Sheldon said, knowing what Julius was doing. After the previous day, Sheldon wanted to cut back on how much he turned into Sonny. It had wore off much sooner than he would have appreciated.

"Why not?" Julius asked. He gestured to Mandy. "She suggested the bake sale and is dating said 'Sonny'." He abesntmindely addedd air quotations.

"What was that?" Mandy asked, adding her own air quotations to emphasis her question. "You've met him. He exists."

"My hands sometimes do that," Julius said, lowering his hands and hiding them beneath the table. "Do you think you can get him tomorrow?"

"I can try," Mandy said. "I'm going to the Red Cherry again tonight, so maybe he'll be there?"

"It's settled," Julius said. "Bake sale tomorrow with guest... Sonny... Um, does he have a last name?"

Mandy shrugged her shoulders. "He said not everyone has one," she said. "I assumed he either is ashamed of his family or grew up an orphan."

"Or maybe he simply doesnt' have one," Sheldon said, standing up. "You never know about these things."

"Oh, and Dr. Cooper," Julius said, looking up at Sheldon, who stopped, though appeared very agitated. "You're requried to attend."

Sheldon gave him a smug look, lenaing on the table. "You don't pay me," he said. "You can't make me go."

"You're officially hired as my assistant," Julius said. "There, now I pay you. You're going." He looked at everyone else as he stood up. "Dismissed."

Sheldon stayed behind as he watched everyone one-by-one leave the office. He waited until the door was closed to speak up. "I know what you're doing," he said.

He caught Julius by surprise when he spoke, who-apparently thinking Sheldon had left as well-jumped, dropping the papers that was in his hands and nearly falling down. He turned around and looked at Sheldon. "Don't do that," he said. He twisted his body, trying to get to the floor to pick up his mess, but gave up going down slowly and dropped to his knees, stopping once he was on the floor, making a face in pain. He looked up at Sheldon as he picked up the papers. "What do you want?"

Sheldon never could stand a mess, so he got on his knees as well to help the nutty professor. He started to pick up the papers. "I can't possibly be two different people at the same time in the same place," he said.

"I had to do it," Julius said, looking at Sheldon. "And that's how I learned my lesson." He pointed at him. "Stella quotes me at least once a week and now I'm going to tell you because it's good advice: you might as well love yourself. Imagine all the time you'll be spending with you."

Sheldon stared at him for a moment. "Well, _that's _a load of hooey," he said, standing up. "I'll simply arrive as me and leave then come back again as Sonny." He shook his head. "You make everything so complicated."

* * *

Later that evening, Mandy walked into the Red Cherry. This night she didn't have to preform, so her anxiety wasn't as bad. But, being in a crowd was never easy. She chatted up with Chaz, gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way to the usual booth she and Sonny sat at, hoping maybe he would be there.

Her expectations fell flat when all she saw was an empty table. She sat down, ordered some wine and decided to wait. He would show.

Eventually.

Around an hour and half the bottle of wine, Sonny sat down in the booth, cigarette in mouth, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"It's about time you showed up," Mandy said.

"I don't run on a schedule," Sonny said, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray. He leaned against the table, looking at Mandy. "Sorry about yesterday. I think I might be coming down with the flu."

"No, I think there's something more to this," Mandy said with a shake of her head. "I want you to tell me everything. Right now."

"Alright," Sonny said with a nod of his head. He put the glass down, waving towards the bartender to get him a refill. He looked at Mandy. "Ask me any question and I'll answer it with full honesty."

"Anything?" Mandy asked. "Where are you from?"

"California," Sonny said. "West coast, near the beach. Too easy." He snapped his fingers. "Keep them coming, baby."

"What's your family like?" Mandy asked.

"Dad was a drunk, died when I was young," Sonny said. "Mom is inconsiderate. Next."

"How do you feel about bake sales?"

"I completely support them depending on the cause," Sonny said, picking up his glass after he got the refill. "But I'll never be involved."

"Well, that's too bad," Mandy said. "Tomorrow there's going to be a bake sale so my class can have a dance we look forward to every year. I'll save a dance for you if you come."

"Now, this can't be an actual question about me," Sonny said, avoiding giving her answer about the next day. He knew he would be able to do it, but why risk it? "What do you _really _want to know?"

Mandy wanted to know everything about him. But she was afraid that, the more she knew, the less she would like him. "Do you feel anything for me?" she asked. At least that was safe. She could either keep him or leave him after this. Simple.

Sonny's silence made her worry. He stared at her then looked at his drink, downing it and setting the glass down. He looked at Mandy, taking her hands in his. "I have never fallen in love before," he said.

Mandy nodded her head when he didn't continue. "And?" she asked.

Sonny licked his lips, pulling her hands closer to him. "I never thought I could fall in love," he said.

Mandy was just getting irritated at this point. She titled her head to the side, smiling through her annoyance. "And?" she asked.

"_And_, if I told you now, it'd ruin the surprise," Sonny said. He lifted her hands and kissed them both, pulling her up. "Let's dance."

Mandy still couldn't find herself to say no to him. She accepted his offer for a dance. Then again, he didn't give her a choice as he pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by other couples, pulling her body close to his, holding her hand with his left, and his right hand around her waist.

They danced around in slow circles to the music in silence. He couldn't even look at her. His gaze was out at nothing, as if he were searching for something.

"You still look so familiar," she said quietly, staring up into his eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling.

Sonny finally looked down at her, his full attention just on what was happening in this very moment. She closed her eyes when he leaned closer, giving her a kiss, pulling his head away, and looking past her once again as if nothing had changed.

Mandy kept her eyes closed, still lost in the kiss that ended too soon. She leaned her head against his chest, falling in love with him more as every second passed. She shouldn't be in love with him. He was vile.

But he knew how to win her heart. How did he do that?

"I'll be at the bake sale tomorrow," he said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Mandy admittedly had forgotten about that. She looked up at him. "Thank you," she said. "And, for the record..." He leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips, by her own free will for a change. "I'm in love with you."

Sonny looked down at her. He smiled at her, letting her go and stepping away from her. "I feel the same, sweetie," he said as he pushed his way through the crowd as if to escape from her.

She didn't try to stop him. She was in a trance.

He was in love with her.

* * *

_Look at me both making a misleading chapter title and a reference to where The Nutty Professor filmed lol_

_I like myself_


	8. Chapter 7-In a Predicament

_**Chapter 7-In a Predicament **_

Having a bake sale for a community college of one class that didn't really deserve it's name was pointless. But, since Sheldon was paid and had nothing better to do in the mean time, he was there, supervising until he would eventually wonder off to bring Sonny back.

"Hey, Sheldon," he could hear Mandy say from beside him. When she arrived, he didn't know.

He jumped, taking a step aside as he looked at her, caught off guard. "Hi," he said.

Mandy smiled at him. "Didn't mean to scare you," she said, holding up a clipboard. "Professor Kelp wants you to mark down everything we have and see if anything is missing."

"Simple job," Sheldon said with slight regret for taking this internship turned assisting. He took the clipboard and looked at it then back up at Mandy. "How are you today, anyway?"

"Wow, a 'how are you'," Mandy said with slightly raised eyebrows. "Someone is in a good mood today."

Sheldon shook his head. "Why should I let this god awful task get rid of a good mood?" he asked, gesturing at the table in front of him, covered in various baked goods.

"Considering since we met, you haven't been in a good mood," Mandy started. "There's not really a good mood this bake sale can't take away."

Sheldon couldn't help but see her point, but decided to push the subject away. "Did you manage to get your boyfriend to show up today?" he asked, looking around, pretending to be searching for who might be Sonny.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Mandy said, looking around as well. Sighing, she looked back at Sheldon. "I don't think he will. He said he will, but... I don't know."

"Do you love him?" Sheldon asked, looking down at the quirky girl, surprised himself by his question.

If Mandy was surprised by the question, she sure didn't show it. "Yes," she said.

"I see," Sheldon said. He was silent again, licking his lips and clearing his throat. "And does he love you?"

"Why all these questions?" Mandy asked.

Sheldon gave her a smile and looked away, straightening up the cupcakes. "Oh, no reason," he said.

Mandy leaned over to look up at him. "Can I ask a favor from you?" she asked.

Sheldon looked over at her, once again surprised, but at least not by himself this time. "Of course," he said.

Mandy smiled and was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure if Sonny would come to the dance," she said. "But, even if he did, this offer would still be valid..." She paused for a few seconds, obviously nervous about what she would ask. "Do you mind if I save you a dance?"

Sheldon swallowed slowly. He was stalling not because he didn't want to, he was stalling because he didn't want to betray Amy. But, hadn't he already done that? He nodded his head. "Not at all," he said.

Mandy looked the happiest he had seen her since they had met. Looks like they were both learning how to be better people. "Great," she said. "I really appreciate it."

"Happy to help," Sheldon said, pointing at himself. "That's why I'm here."

"You're here to dance with me once?" Mandy asked, picking up a doughnut. "So looks like you found what you've been looking for."

"No, I haven't," Sheldon said quickly and maybe too defensively.

"No need to get all jumpy, slim," Mandy said. She patted Sheldon's arm as she turned around, walking over to one of the other tables, taking a bite out of the doughnut.

Sheldon found himself staring at her, watching her. He was starting to see her in a new light. There was no denying she was attractive. Sheldon wasn't blind to those sort of things, he just didn't care. But, for some reason, right now, he was thinking she was beautiful. He never thought of anyone like that before. She was glowing and he noticed.

He was shook out of his thoughts when Julius walked up to him, already speaking. "..girlfriend," he was saying, ending his sentence with that.

Sheldon shook his head, looking at the professor. "What?" he asked.

"I was saying," Julius started, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "You look at Mandy like you don't have a girlfriend."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I have a girlfriend?" he asked.

Julius looked at him like he was crazy. "You told me," he said. "_Many_ times, in fact."

"Oh, right," Sheldon said with a nod of his head, still straightening up the baked desserts. "I forgot."

"That you have a girlfriend?"

Sheldon lifted his head and looked at the professor, irritated. "That I told you," he corrected. "Besides, what I look at is none of your business."

"It is my business when that business messes with my business," Julius said, getting a confused expression from Sheldon, but he didn't address it. "It's bad enough you're leading her on with Sonny. Don't do the same as yourself."

"Sonny _is _myself," Sheldon said. "It's just that not everyone else knows it."

"Yet?" Julius asked.

"Exactly," Sheldon said with a nod of his head. "Yet."

"So when are you going to tell people?" Julius asked, marking down something on a notepad, looking down at the table. "Specifically Mandy?"

"Soon," Sheldon said, hoping this stupid bake sale would start so this conversation could end. He nodded his head, actually thinking about it rather than just saying he would. He knew he had to tell her before it was too late. "Very soon. I promise."

Julius seemed satisfied with that answer. Whether he believed Sheldon or not, he kept it to himself. "Good, good," he said with a nod of his head.

Sheldon nodded once again, not even sure how to continue this conversation. "Well, I think this bake sale is about ready to start," he said, finished straightening up the foods.

"I can see that," Julius said. "How about you and Mandy go and advertise so more people will arrive?"

"You trust me alone with her?" Sheldon asked with legitimate surprise.

Julius shook his head. "You shouldn't have to have my trust," he said, turning around and walking away from the younger man.

Sheldon looked around in search of Mandy. He soon found her standing by a table, talking to the first customer of the day. He smiled as he stared at her, once again surprised by his awe in the woman. He shook his head, walking over to her.

Mandy had just sold a gift basket when Sheldon walked up. She looked at him, a smile on her face. "Hello again, stranger," she said.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to talk. "Julius wants us to go advertise," he said, finally.

Mandy nodded, putting the money she received in the box in front of her. "Well, let's go then," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, let's," Sheldon said, though he was still hesitant about being alone with her as himself. Sheldon clearly liked her, but he didn't want to do anything to hurt Amy or Mandy, getting himself into a predicament.

He followed her down the road anyways.

They had been walking for about ten minutes, having spoken to a few people, all of which declined the invitation to the bake sale. Sheldon didn't blame them, but it was getting Mandy down which made him want to try harder.

"I don't understand," Mandy said after they walked off from another failed attempt. She looked up at Sheldon. "Baked foods are the best. Cupcakes, doughnuts, churros..." She shook her head, looking forward. "People suck."

"I don't think it's the people," Sheldon said. "I think it's our approach."

Mandy looked up at him again. "I'm not taking the blame for sucky people," she said.

"That's not what I was meaning," Sheldon said. "Let's make a show out of it."

"I still don't understand," Mandy said with a shake of her head. "You want to be flashy and showy? You're starting to sound like Sonny."

Sheldon looked at her, immediately becoming more defensive than he should have. "No, I'm not," he said quickly.

"Whoa, why are you so jumpy today?" Mandy asked.

"I, uh," Sheldon started, looking forward. He scratched the back of his neck, thinking of an excuse. "Didn't sleep good last night."

Mandy pointed forward. "Ok,ay so how about we give them a show?" she asked, pointing at a middle-aged married couple.

"I've changed my mind about that," Sheldon said. "You should save any show for Sonny to do."

Mandy looked unsure, but nodded anyway. "Alright," she said quietly and slowly, confused by why he suddenly changed his mind. "Do you want to take this one? I've been doing all the talking, maybe that's why they're not coming."

"Oh, believe me, that could never be the reason," Sheldon said, getting more sincere with her than he would like to. "You're a wonderful person to be around and they're idiots for not wanting to be around you all the time."

"So, people _do _suck," Mandy said with a smile on her face.

Sheldon was quiet for a moment as he nodded his head. "Yes, people suck," he agreed.

"You know, Sheldon," Mandy started, absent-mindedly taking his hand in hers, holding it tightly. "You're not that terrible to be around, either."

Before either of them knew it, they had stopped on the side of the road, facing each other, both staring at their tangled hands, words unable to come out, neither could they think of anything to say.

Mandy licked her lips and looked up at Sheldon, her breathing having sped up just a bit. "This is awkward," she whispered.

Sheldon nodded his head in agreement. "Very," he said just as quietly.

"Then maybe we should..." Mandy started, pausing when Sheldon looked at her, into her eyes. "Maybe we should let go."

"Maybe we should," Sheldon said as he felt himself lean closer to her, rather than letting go of her hand.

"Then why aren't we?" Mandy asked, closing her eyes.

Sheldon didn't even bother answering her. Even if he tried, he wouldn't have had enough time. He pulled her closer to him and leaned down the rest of the way, closing the gap between them, kissing her.

The predicament he just got himself in grew tremendously.

* * *

_I realize this chapter is shorter than usual, but that ending dear lord_

_Sorry for the long way, I hit a bump and I finally overcame it_

_Expect a chapter for The Relationship Advancement Clause very soon_

_I also have an idea for a My Friend Irma fic, so expect that soon, too_

_Until next time_


End file.
